


Constants

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Your best friend Agnes slips that she's in love with you while you're talking about your dreams and futures.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Constants

“So you don’t remember anything either? No childhood memories? Your family?” you ask.

“Nah, honey. And even if I did, I probably wouldn’t tell ya,” Agnes laughs.

You laugh along, but you still can’t help but feel uneasy. Every day is exactly the same and completely different all at once, it just doesn’t feel right.

You sit on this bench in the park with your friend Agnes every single day without fail, and you’re quite close now. You know everything about each other, that is, everything except your pasts.

You know you moved to Westview a long time ago, hoping to find a fresh start. You live just a block away from Agnes and you first bumped into each other at the supermarket, and you’ve been inseparable since. She makes you laugh and feel truly home, even when home seems to constantly change around you.

Something feels off about this town, and you suspect Agnes knows more than she says. Every time the topic comes up she avoids it or quickly eases your concerns, as if trying to protect you. Maybe something really is going on, but she knows if you become aware of it you’ll be in danger.

“You don’t think it’s…weird?”

“Look darling, I’m just here to play my role in this town. I’m not concerned with what was,”

“What about the future?”

“What about it?”

You shrug, “I don’t know, what do you want it to be? Do you have a dream job? Want a family? Want to travel outside?”

“Gosh, so many questions,”

“What? Can’t I want to know more about you?”

Agnes sighs, “Well, to be honest,” she looks into your eyes, “You’re all I see in my future,”

You laugh nervously, your cheeks heating up, “What do you mean?”

“Geez, that was cheesey,” Agnes shakes her head. “But I’m serious. Hanging out with you has provided stability for me in this weird life. I want to spend every day with you for as long as I can,”

“Really?”

“I think I might even love you,”

Your jaw drops a bit at that. There’s no doubt that you feel the exact same way, but you’ve never had the words to express it. It’s true, you’re each other’s constants, you can always count on each other and depend on each other. You can always look forward to seeing her beautiful face and smile, her infectious chuckles and soft hair…

“You alright darling?” she waves a hand in front of you.

“Yeah, sorry,” you laugh, trying to calm down your beating heart. “I think I love you too,”

“Good, it would’ve been _really embarrassing_ if that wasn’t the case,”

You grin, butterflies still filling your insides.

“Can I kiss you, honey?”

You nod enthusiastically, and she wastes no time pressing her lips to yours.


End file.
